


No Bad News

by Mistress_Kalamity



Series: My Heart's To Blame [12]
Category: Tokio Hotel
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-13
Updated: 2017-01-13
Packaged: 2018-09-17 07:15:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9311159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mistress_Kalamity/pseuds/Mistress_Kalamity
Summary: With Tom's surgery having passed and everyone holding their breath waiting for him to wake up and start recovery. The last thing anyone needed was more bad news.





	

Benny lost his job. The bills piled up and his family long since left him. He moans at the ever growing pile of envelopes on his coffee table. He started out with a great job, 12.75 an hour and it was more than enough to pay bills. Now he wondered when he'd eat next. He glances at the TV and spots that girl again. She went to his son's school and she was high profile. Benny often wondered where those range rovers took her after school. He decides to find out. He plans a day to drive to the school that she attended. His obsession grew after that first time. The way her brown hair flows in the wind. Her cheerful grin. He wouldn't mind seeing that again. He could also profit from the young girl. Her father would pay anything to get her back. He continues to follow. The obsession filling his daily life. All the pictures, the schedules he's compiled because he just wants to know when to get her. So finally he plans. Its perfect. He's gonna get her. He pulls up to her school, toting the stereotypical black shades and clothing. He watches the doors knowing that in 45 minutes she'll come out of those doors. He gets so excited when he hears the subtle chime of the last bell in his ears. The students file out in herds. He knows today that there's no after school clubs for staff meetings. That includes basketball. The athletic girl comes out of the school talking solemnly with a much taller girl. Her American friend, he remembers. He gets out of the car and pulls the side of the van open. He rushes through the crowd of students and grabs the small girl off her feet. Its too fast for anyone to react. He runs right back to his van and tosses her inside. The large door closes and he's back in the driver's seat. The large black van pulls off and everyone is looking for Milo.

The two cops sit in the office puzzled by the call that got handed to them. How does a kidnapping this high profile end up on their desk? The Kaulitz - Listing family is a big deal in their part of Germany. They each looked at each other before two stood and pulled their jackets onto their bodies. They drive to the hospital that they tracked through Bill. He didn't know the details of the case but he knew it was serious. They don't want to visit him because they know with Tom's brain surgery still being fresh the last thing he needed was this. They flash their badges and are given immediate directions to the room. The female detective knocks on the door after several deep breaths. Georg opens the door. He is shocked to see two police officers. Did the fans really cause that much of a ruckus? He didn't mean to. He'd definitely tell them to leave personally.

"Uh, can we talk outside? I don't think this room would be a good place to talk about this," the female detective says.

"S--sure," Georg stammers. He steps out of the room and closes the door. He wipes his sweaty hands on his pants and faces the two cops.

"My name is Yuri Weiss and this is my partner Devon Michaelson," the female partner introduces. Georg shakes both their hands and then they both sigh. "Something happened at your daughter's school today," she sighs. Georg's face grows long and he swallows, thick. He wasn't prepared for the next sentences that escaped his mouth.

"What uh, what happened?" Georg stammers.

"We received a phone call from the principal stating there was a kidnapping and the victim was your daughter," she explains. 

Georg's heart leaps out of his chest and he starts choking a bit. He coughs as tears escape his eyes, "W--what? someone k--kidnapped my daughter?! Where were the teachers?! Staff?! Hell anybody?!"

"They said he moved very quickly. Her classmates had zero reaction time," Detective Weiss explains.

"Do any media outlets know about this?" Georg asks.  
"No. We have a control over the situation. The principal bought all the students back inside and confiscated phones as they reentered the building. There's officers at the scene trying to map out what happened and to question all the students present at the incident," her partner sighs.

"Okay. Please do everything you can to find my daughter. I wish I could be more help but I honestly haven't been home since..." Georg gets choked up and starts to actually sob. Why did this have to happen now? Now when he deal with Tom’s surgery and recovery. Now when he hadn’t been home since Tom first crossed those hospital doors. Why did someone have to take his daughter? Detective Weiss hugs Georg, trying to console the hysterical father. “Why did he have to take my daughter?! Why not someone else’s?!” He cried. Both cops knew that Georg is in no shape to be dealing with a kidnap case. He barely kept it together talking to the cops. This whole chase is going to drive him insane. They look at each other and vow to find her as quickly as they can. They have to spare Georg anymore grief.

~*~

“Hello?” Milo calls through the empty house. She passed out in the van and woke up on a bed, dressed like someone’s young daughter in a room meant for an eight year old. 

“Hello, little Miliani. You look...so precious in that dress.”

“Who are you?! And where the fuck am I?!”

“Shh, a pretty little thing like you shouldn’t use language like that. Sweet, _sweet_ Miliani.”

“My name is Milo, perv.”

“I don’t like that name for a delicate flower like you. Your name is Miliani,” he smiles creepily. The forty something year old sits down on the bed and brushes her soft curls from her face. He felt so weird touching her and seeing her up close. He hated to admit it but it felt so good to touch the little girl. She fought against the cuffs on her wrists but she just can’t get loose. She wanted her dad. She wanted to go home. 

“Please don’t hurt me,” she whimpers.

“Oh I won’t hurt you, Miliani. I just want to enjoy you before I return you to your fathers. For a price of course. You’re a treasure and I want them to see that. First, we are going to feed you. Don’t want you to starve and then we’ll take some videos and then I’ll sell you back to your family. How’s that sound?” She wants to get up. She wants to run away. She can’t and it terrified her. 

“I just want my daddy. I just wanna go home,” she whimpers.

“And you will, sweet Miliani. I just want some mementos of this day. I want to remember having my sweet, innocent little flower in my hands. So soon, you will go home my sweet. As long as daddy pays me.” She tries to scoot away from him but he pulls her closer, getting tears out of the teenager. This man disgusted her. He was a living breathing pedophile and wanted to sell her like a porceilin doll on the black market. Georg’s worse fear that manifested as soon as he got daughters. He couldn’t stay still as he paced the hospital room that held his husband. Bill had to step in to care for Tom while this whole situation transpired. He couldn’t believe that his niece had been kidnapped and for the life of him he couldn’t understand why. It wasn’t like she was Beyonce’s kid or the mayor’s, you know a person he could really get a large sum of cash from. Granted Tokio Hotel blew up but the hiatus and switching over to a independent label cut their salaries in half. They didn’t make the same profit as they would in say 2008. The relied on every single CD sold, every interview sold, and every picture taken. Bill and Tom were good with their money and had a lot to dip into, which allowed them to live a luxurious lifestyle. Georg also did the same by adding his income to Tom’s once they got married. Gustav still lived off a separate income from Bill. They split up and now he’s living in an apartment in LA somewhere. Bill tries to think of why she would be taken and it hit him like a ton of bricks. Some sick pervert was doing unspeakable things to his niece and he started to shake. His whole body quaked in the chair and his PTSD started to act up. He started to remember his own abuse. Not just from his boyfriend either. From his own father. From the man he was supposed to trust. He left the family when the twins were 13 and Tom’s epilepsy got really bad. He had been hitting Bill for all sorts of iane things. Stressing Tom into a seizure, being the focus for majority of those beatings. Jorg used to blame Bill for Tom’s epilepsy, claiming that had Bill not been born he’d be fine. That stuck with him all these years. What also stuck with him was the touching. The reason Bill hates to be touched by even the people he tries to date. His own father touched him. Those memories is what started his panic attack that had him full on shaking in the chair. Georg stops pacing and goes over to Bill. He’s sobbing and shaking and hyperventilating. “Bill, what’s wrong?”

“He’s----he’s-----he’s touching------touching-----touching her!” Bill hiccups, each breath sounding shallower than the next. The brunette stands up and calls for a nurse to bring him an oxygen tank and give him a low level sedative to calm him down. He knows what Bill is thinking and it’s what had him crying in the bathroom earlier. It’s what kept him pacing and what kept him angry. He wanted to punch the wall. A person, fucking anything! That was his little girl and someone took her right from under his nose. She was at school, in a crowded area and someone still managed to scope her out and snatch her. Fuck them, whoever they are, he thought. The angry father turns back to Bill who is breathing easier in the chair, oxygen being filtered into his lungs and a IV drip with a moderate sedative in his arm. He looks over at his brother in law through lazy eyes and takes a deep breath. “Georg…..I can’t deal with this….Gustav was right. I am not okay. I am not okay enough for this.”

“Bill, I feel the same way as you….Milo….Milo is my daughter and….and I did---didn’t do all that I could to protect her. I let her slip right through my fingers. Tom can’t handle this. What if he wakes up soon or they decide to wake him up. How do I explain this to him in this state? It’ll kill him. I have been fuming since I talked to those cops. I cried in that bathroom and as soon as that final tear fell, I was enraged. I punched the mirror in there.”

“You’re gonna have to pay for that,” Bill chuckles. Georg smirks, Bill still managed to have some sense of humor in this whole situation. The sedatives had him that high. Georg walked over to Tom’s bed and kissed his cheek. To let him know everything is okay. No need to worry just focus on healing. The tube down his cheek had put a weird dent in his beard, frustrating his husband. Georg grabbed the electric razor and cut his facial hair down so the tube was resting safely and comfortably off to the side, not disturbing it’s positioning, just the long tubing that’s connected to the machine. He wipes the bit of mucus from his mouth and wipes the sweat from his brow. He watched Bill do this a hundred times and now that the younger twin is incapacitated, he knows he has to take care of those small things Bill would do for him each day. It distracted him from his missing baby, though he didn’t forget his rage. He just couldn’t express it when caring for Tom. He had to be gentle. He had to be caring. He had to be Gee, as Tom like to call him when he got sensitive.

****

Milo sat at the small table, a tea cup between her hands and tears running down her cheeks. She was wearing a pink lolita dress, stockings and shoes. He put a pink lolita bonnet in her head and gloves on her hands. She picked up the cup and sipped from it whimpering out a angry ‘yummy’. Benny got upset and would occasionally slap the girl for not saying as he told her too. Milo was getting more and more angry as time passed and soon she was just doing what he said out of pure rage. She wanted to get out and he wasn’t going to let her go unless she did as she was told. She gripped the teddy bear in her arms and pulled a fake smile onto her face and did the stupid anime dance this perv choreographed. He licks his lips and then utters a sentence that stops her from dancing. 

“What?” She asks, hoping he didn’t say what she thought he did.

“Take off your clothes.”

“I am not taking my clothes off, you sick fuck!”

“What….did I tell you about that language?! Hmm?! Now, take off your clothes or I will skin you and send your hide to your father!” He threatens. Milo shudders and the tears start up all over again. She drops the teddy and starts unbuttoning the front of the dress. “S---slowly, I want this to be a magical moment,” he chides. She looks away from the camera as she starts to cry. Soon the dress pools at her feet and she steps out of it. She stands awkwardly in her underwear and the shoes, socks, gloves and bonnet. 

“More,” he directs.

“What?” She whimpers looking up at him.

“Take off more,” he repeats.

“But all I have on is my----.”

“I know that! Take it off, Miliani, Now!” He orders. With shaky hands, she reaches behind her back, tears instantly flowing from her face. She unhooks the bra and slowly pulls it off her body. She cries even harder and hesitantly takes off her underwear. She stands nude before the man and tries her best to keep her hands down. He’d hit her if she covered herself. That didn’t stop her from looking away from the camera and crying quietly behind her long curly hair that covered her face. “So beautiful, Miliani. You are so beautiful.”

There are several more videos like this taken and soon Milo is sitting on a sofa with hot coco and soft cookies in a large tee shirt and socks. Her hair was flat from sweat and dirt. She felt disgusting. That man touched her while he took those videos. He recorded himself touching her. She wanted to scrub her skin clean. She wanted to get that man off her skin. She let the cup warm her hands as she shook violently on the couch. The man returns with several DVDs tucked in his hands. “Are you ready to contact daddy?” He pulls the teen into his car and tucks one of the DVDs into a manila folder and writes her last name on the front. He drives to the hospital and drives up on a random nurse. He puts a gun to Milo’s head and hands her the envelope. “Say you saw me and she dies. Give this to Georg Listing, tell him he has 48 hours,” he states, before rolling up the window and driving off. The nurse rushes into to the hospital and right into the room where Georg was. She knocks on the window and Georg is annoyed that she chose that method to get his attention. He exits the room and glares at the tiny woman. 

“What do you want?”

“This man, outside. He gave me this and said you have 48 hours,” she starts. “He told me that if I told anyone I saw him he’d kill this girl in his car.”

“Okay, thank you, uh can you call the police please? Don’t tell anyone about this, understand me?” She nods at Georg’s direction and goes to call the cops, telling them to be discreet when arriving. Georg opens the manila folder and pulls out the DVD and a letter. _**This collection of films will be sold at 50 dollars a piece if you do not deliver 500,000 euros to the address written on the back of this letter.**_ Georg looks at the DVD and then looks around the hospital room. He found his laptop and opens it up. Bill had been taken off the oxygen and was washing Tom’s face, clearing it of sweat. The brunette pops the video into his computer and clicks the icon that pops up. He nearly vomits at the content that plays before his eyes. Milo. He did that to Milo. He shoves his laptop to the side and sobs into his palm. Bill stops what he’d doing and walks over to Georg. He wants to see what’s on the laptop but Georg stops him. “You wouldn’t be able to handle that. Don’t watch it. Wait for the police and then give it to them, with the letter and folder. Don’t talk about this to anyone. Understood?” Georg swallows the thick paste that coated his mouth. He couldn’t lose his cool. He knew that only clear thinking would have the best outcome in this situation. He knew that much. He ejects the DVD and puts it back in the case. Once the police arrive, he hands it over to them and decide the best course of action is to flush him out by bringing the money to the agreed upon place and as soon as he pops up with the little girl, snag him. Georg agreed and Bill lent him the money for the swap. They suited Georg with a bulletproof jacket and made sure it was covered well under his clothing. They tucked the bills into a duffel and police were stationed at every angle to have eyes on the entire exchange. He sits in his car, nervous as fuck. There’s a cop lying down in the back seats keeping an eye on Georg. Benny pulls his van into the location where they were to meet and Georg drives up and gets him into position for the cops to take him down without hurting Milo. “You got my money, Listing?!”

“You got my daughter?!” Benny gets out of the van with Milo. He has her hands tied with rope and he roughly tugs her about on the concrete. Georg gets out of his car and pulls the duffel out with him. He walks over to the center of the two cars and Benny meets him halfway. Milo is crying but doesn’t sob as she is very close to her father. She can’t wait to be released that is until Benny shoves Georg grabs the money and snatches the girl and tries to shove her into his van. She screams for her father and then there’s a loud bang. The whole world stops as Benny falls to the ground. Dead. Sniper bullet in the back of his head. Milo runs over to her father and he pulls the scared and traumatized teen into his arms. “It’s okay, daddy’s right here and I am not going anywhere, I promise,” Georg sobs into his daughter’s hair.

“I was so scared. I thought I was never gonna see you again.”

“I would never let that happen. I promise.” The paramedics take her to their bus to cut the rope from her arms and to check her for any visible wounds before transporting her to the hospital. Georg hopped into the back and held her hand while they traveled down the German streets. “How are you feeling, princess?”

“Like shit. I feel so gross. I just wanna take a shower and go to sleep.”

“I know, baby but they have to check you. Make sure what he did, didn’t hurt you in anyway.”

“Do I have to talk to anyone about what he did?”

“Yeah, just the police and for me a psychiatrist. I just want to make sure you’re okay.” Milo nods and squeezes her dad’s hand. The counselor sounded like a good idea to her because she felt so numb and dirty like no amount of body wash could wash this filth away from her skin. She didn’t know when the rough touch would lift itself from her body and she feared it never will.

**Author's Note:**

> So I was inspired by a friend of mines. I hope you enjoyed. The aftermath of this event will be mentioned in the third chapter of A Missed Step. So don't worry. I am currently writing the the third and final chapter and it should be posted today.


End file.
